


All I Ask

by rwdaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Plantboy Phil Lester, Spaceboy Dan Howell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: Dan is leaving for good and Phil just wants one last night with him under the stars.





	All I Ask

They laid on the roof of the old abandon school, staring up at the sky. They knew the roof could give out at any moment but it didn’t matter. With their fingers just lightly brazing each other, all they could do was just enjoy the small amount of time that they had left together.

Phil looked over at Dan who was scanning the sky, his eyes full of wonder. He smiled to himself before looking back to the sky, trying to see what Dan saw. All he saw was dots in the sky, yes they were beautiful, but not something he would be obsessed with.

“Space is just one giant mystery Phil.” Dan said. “It’s fascinating, no one knows if it ends, if so where does it? What lies out there, that we don’t know about?”

Dan was an arrogant and outgoing person, who was very loud; and he just happened to be amazed by space. His room was decorated with galaxies and constellations on his roof. Most of his clothes were space themed. He couldn’t wrap his mind around how big space was compared to them. It was his dream to go there one day, it was childish and he knew it was possible but he’d like to think that he could see a star up close and just marvel at it.

Then there was Phil, a shy boy who never opened to anyone because he never saw the need to. However, something about Dan made him feel safe and wanted. Dan had found out Phil loved plants, like he loved space. Phil was always wearing something that correlated with plants, whether it just be a color or a shirt with flowers on it; he had a lot of flower crowns to but he never wore them, he just thought they looked nice for fake flowers. His room, in comparison to Dan’s, had pale yellow walls and drawings of flowers all over them. He had house plants all through his room and he loved it.

“What are you staring at?” Dan asked him looking away from the sky, turning back to his ex-boyfriend.

“Something beautiful.”

“Phil,” Dan started, his cheeks crimson and warm, “We can’t do this, you know that.”

_If this is it, then just hold me._  Phil thought.  _Hold me like you did when we were together, just one last time._

“Dan, please?” Phil begged, his eyes brimmed with tears. “There’s no tomorrow, this is our last night together, just please?”

The two were together once, for almost a year. They had fallen fast and hard, making it hard for them to be apart. Both of them knew that Dan was going away one day forever, they just wouldn’t let themselves believe it, until Dan broke it off with Phil a week ago. It was killing them both, but they knew with Dan leaving they just couldn’t be together.

“Just give me something, please.” Phil sat up swiftly and turned his head in Dan’s direction. Dan marveled at his beauty, the stars sparkled in the background behind him, and Phil looked a silhouette that Dan never wanted to take his eyes off of. “I just want something to remember you goodbye.”

Phil sniffled and wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his jumper. “Phil there is a tomorrow. There’s gonna be a tomorrow after that and then after that. Just because I’m going away doesn’t mean time is gonna stop.” Dan sat slowly up and pushed a stray strand of hair behind Phil’s ear.

Phil looked up into Dan’s eyes, the brown swirls colliding with the blue green ones in his own eyes. “There’s no tomorrow with you.” His eyes drifted down.

Phil flung himself onto Dan, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Vanilla and cinnamon. Something Phil loved that would never be the same. Dan snaked his arms around Phil, just holding him close.

His breath hitched as Phil placed a soft kiss to his neck. Phil always did this to him, something Dan was gonna miss about the black haired shy plant loving boy he grew to love.

“Dan?” Phil whispered quietly like the world was going to hear them.

“Yeah?”

Phil leaned back to look at Dan, his eyes scanning his face, mostly his lips before his eyes. In a swift move Phil leaned in and his lips met Dan’s. It wasn’t anything rushed, more soft and slow. The kiss wasn’t heated and lust filled but more filled with sadness and passion.

Phil climbed onto Dan’s lap, straddling him, his soft hands cupping the brown haired boys face. Dan took charge, crashing his lips onto Phil’s. He ran his hand through Phil’s hair as Phil gripped his shoulders, and ran his hands along his chest, touching where ever he could at the moment.

Their breaths mingled together with each passing second. The only thing they really could focus on at the moment was each other. It was a bliss that the wanted to last an eternity, sadly that eternity would end shortly when the sun rose in the early hours of the day.

Panting they pulled apart, Phil rested his forehead on Dan’s and he held him close. “How far do you want this to go?”

“No farther,” Phil’s voice was a mere whisper that Dan could hardly hear. “When I wake up, you’ll be gone, and I’ll be alone, scared even.”

“Phil…”

“I’m scared that I won’t love anyone the way I love you.”

“You don’t have to love someone else if you don’t want to.”

“I can see the stars.”

“Me to my love.” Dan chuckled.

“No, in your eyes. It’s full of mystery and desire.”

Dan laid back on the roof, pulling Phil down on top of him, tangling their legs together. “Space is mysterious. It’s why I love it so much.”

Phil cuddled into Dan’s chest listening to his heartbeat.

_Boom. Baba boom._

_Boom. Baba boom._

Phil yawned and Dan held onto him like the universe was going to pry him from his arms.

“Go to sleep Phil. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

-

His eyes fluttered open and his back ached from sleeping on the hard roof. Phil sat up, looking at the sky. The stars had burned out and the sun had risen and Dan was gone. His heart snapped in two again and tears cascaded down his cheek in a matter of seconds.

Phil’s own mysterious galaxy was gone. He looked down and noticed a jumper that had constellations on it.  _Dan’s._ Picking it up a yellow piece of paper fell out of it, delicately he picked it up and read it.

_I’m not there physically, but I told you I’d be there when you woke up. Keep this, whether you wear it or not, you’ll always have a piece of me with you. Until we meet again, my love._

_~ Dan xx_


End file.
